Things better left unsaid
by Eureka89
Summary: Larrin makes an unexpected visit to Atlantis. J/T
1. Chapter 1

Cheats(Things better left unsaid)

disclaimer:I do not own SGA or its characters.

Just another day in the neighborhood John Sheppard thought as he reclined in his chair. The debriefing was becoming longer than he had time for. Rodney just wouldn't shut up; it should have been him in the infirmary instead of Ronon. The memory of the mission still fresh in his mind. The natives weren't to keen on them when they arrived and it only got worse the longer they stayed. Teyla had tried her hardest to convince them that her team was a peaceful people.

They were told to leave after ten minutes of negotiating, and to make sure they never came back they were ambushed at the gate. Ronon took a bullet for Rodney as he dialed the gate address for Atlantis.

"Rodney." John shouted for what he hoped was the last time, "We were ambushed and Ronon took a bullet, we were only there for twenty minutes, how much could you possibly say?"

"But…" Rodney started.

"McKay." John warned.

"Fine." Rodney replied as he grabbed for his tablet.

"Now if we're finished here I've got to take inventory of our ammo supplies. Johnson out of action as well, I gotta pick up the slack." John stood and walked to the door.

"Colonel Carter, we have detected a ship coming toward the planet." A voice rang through everyone's ear pieces.

"Be right there." Samantha Carter responded and left the conference room, Rodney and John on her heels. Once in the gateroom John immediately went to the monitor showing the projected time and trajectory of the ship.

"That's an Aurora-Class warship!" Rodney shouted to no one in particular.

"Incoming transmission." A technician said.

"Patch it through." Sam ordered.

"Atlantis this is Larrin. Our ship has taken a lot of damage and we have lost a lot of men. I need your help getting it running well enough to get me back to my fleet."

"Larrin this is Colonel Samantha Carter, we would be glad to assist you."

John blocked out the rest of the conversation as he tried to make his was out of the now crowded gateroom to the ammo supply. The faster he could get there the faster he could count it all and return to his other duties.

"Unscheduled off-world activation," Chuck called out, "It's Teyla's IDC."

"She's early." John mumbled. Sure enough John felt the familiar tingle in his mind, as if she was asking where he was. After his conversion due to the retro virus their bond had strengthened. John had retained the ability to reach out with his mind, however faint it was. As she emerged through the wormhole he quickly reached out. She looked up at him, but walked away in the direction of her quarters.

"That's odd." Rodney said behind John.

"What's odd?" John asked scarcely acknowledging him.

"If I remember correctly Larrin isn't one to ask for help. I wonder, what made her change her mind?"

"Well she did say she lost a lot of people, Rodney." John assumed as he walked out of the gateroom. It was a long walk to Teyla's quarters, but he had the pleasure of playing mind tag on the way there. When he spotted her door he activated the chimes. Half a second later her head poked out the door, John was still a ways down the hall, but saw her smile as she looked his way.

"Is something wrong?" she asked raising an eyebrow.

"I should ask you the same." John said putting on his charm, "You're back early."

He followed her into the room and closed the door.

"We completed the new set of huts early that is all. How is Ronon? I heard he was in the infirmary." She asked as they settled down on her bed.

"He's fine. You know Ronon, he wants to leave so bad he can't see straight." John laced his fingers with Teyla's.

"Why was there such a crowd in the gateroom?"

"We've got an unexpected visitor coming. Nothing you should worry about."

"Who is it?" she asked leaning forward to meet John halfway for a soft kiss.

"Larrin, she wants us to help fix her ship." He deepened the kiss as her mind reached out to him making him shiver.

"Sheppard, this is McKay, You're wanted in Sam's office ASAP." Rodney called through the earpiece.

"I really need to start turning this thing off." He said to himself and reluctantly left Teyla's quarters a few kisses later. Ronon was walking down the other side of the hall as John began his trek to Sam's office. "So they let you out?"

"No, I'm fine so I left." Ronon growled.

"I've found that those nurses don't give up easily, good luck."

John sat down in Sam's office, she looked him in the eye and began what he thought would be a long talk about being more patient with Rodney.

"Larrin is a little closer than we originally thought. She'll be here within the next couple of hours." Sam said slowly.

"Okay, I'll have a security team ready and waiting to meet her on the pier." John stretched his arms then slid them behind his head.

"She asked that you meet her personally when she arrives."

"No problem." John stood as Sam dismissed him.

"McKay." John said activating his earpiece when he was out of Sam's hearing range.

"I'm a little busy at the moment. Can't your petty problems wait?" Rodney responded a little more than pissed off.

"How would you like to escort Larrin around the base when she gets here? Just show her the important stuff, like the infirmary and the cafeteria."

"You kidding?" his voice an octave higher than it should be.

"No, what do ya say?"

"Yes!" he cleared his throat, "Yes."

"Good after I meet with her she's all yours." John left the gateroom to return to his duties.

John was woken shortly after midnight by Teyla. She merely told him Larrin had finally arrived. He got dressed and they walked through the empty halls to the pier hand in hand. Larrin was waiting beside the massive warship, with her remaining people, arms crossed and glaring at John.

"What happened to within the hour?" He called to her.

"We had some trouble with our hyperspace drive." She said matter-of-factly.

"I thought you were supposed to be an expert?"

"I didn't have enough resources, to fix it."

"Well let's get everyone to the guest quarters before it's time to start the day." John waved toward the door. The guest quarters were close to the infirmary, because many of the guests were there to see people in the infirmary. John knew a short cut back to his room and to Teyla who had stopped at his quarters, leaving him to deal with Larrin. He opened the door and quietly entered the room. Teyla was already asleep. He carefully crawled in bed, spooning her against him. He knew she would leave soon, to keep suspicion about them being together low. John couldn't sleep, something was making him nervous. The last time he had seen Larrin it was because she had kidnapped him.

"Go to sleep, John." Teyla muttered.

"I don't want to wake up alone." He half-lied.

"You know where I will be."

"I know, I just have a bad feeling, I can't shake it off," he pulled her closer, "I think Ronon is catching on."

"He already knows, he was asking about it a few days ago while we were training."

"As long as Rodney never…oh!" John growled as Teyla ground her ass into his groin, "That feels good."

The door chimes rang and they ignored it to continue their playing. It rang again then opened.

"Sorry, Sheppard, but I need a place to lay low for a bit." Ronon wobbled to the couch, "I hope I didn't interrupt."

John only grunted and turned his back to Ronon. A few hours later John's alarm went off. Teyla hadn't left yet so he got ready to initiate his day as quietly as feasible. Rodney was waiting for him outside of Larrin's quarters. Rodney rang the chimes as John mentally opened the door. The room was dark, neither one of them could see inside.

"Lets go Larrin." John shouted in.

"I don't remember giving you a key." She smiled as she suddenly emerged from the darkness.

"Well then let's start, shall we?" Rodney added.

John showed her all the places she should be aware off, like the gateroom and the cafeteria. Rodney was walking as close to Larrin as he was causing her to walk closer to John. The tour ended at the pier.

"I have a meeting to get to, if you have any more questions ask Rodney." As John walked away he could feel Larrin's red, hot glare on his back. He shook himself when he got into the transporter. The meeting had already started as John arrived. Sam and Teyla were discussing the terms of a possible trade agreement.

"Nice of you to join us Sheppard, Teyla and I are almost done. Teyla has traded with these people in the past and believes they would be a lot of help to us. They have Jumpers and no one with the gene. If you can get your hands on any we'll send you some pilots." Sam directed toward him, "Gear up and be ready in twenty."

"I know what we can do for the first ten minutes." John whispered. Teyla rolled her eyes.

John Sheppard lowered his binoculars. He still couldn't get used to the multiple moons on this planet. The planet its self wasn't much bigger than one of those moons, to tell the truth. These people had converted a small Jumper bay into a bustling marketplace. John had quickly learned to stay on the upper levels though. The children running around on the bottom had a predisposition to pick his many pockets. Teyla was still negotiating with the trade manager, Ripper. An odd name John thought, for such a tiny man. Most of the men on this planet seemed to be on the short side, making John feel like he was a giant. Bored out of his head, he had walked the circuit several times, stopping now and then to browse at a stand; the venders were becoming annoyed with him. Finally he decided to take a post outside the building Teyla was in. He looked down at his watch, another thirty minutes until it was time to check in with Atlantis.

An hour later Teyla came out of the tent to find John sleeping by the door. She nudged him hard with her foot. He jumped up aiming his P90 in her direction. She raised an eyebrow questioningly.

"Are we finished?" he asked looking at his watch again.

"Yes, we are." She waved a hand at some boxes behind her, "Will you help us move these to the jumper?"

"Isn't that our stuff?" he asked a little confused.

"Yes John. They gave us a few of the Jumpers that were in this bay free. None of their people have the gene, they are useless to them."

"Well, that's nice to hear, you can update Sam when get all this stuff back."

"I already have. Major Lorne and a few others have come to retrieve the jumpers. I believe they have left already." She grabbed one box and put it in John's hands. "You wouldn't wake up, we decided to leave you alone."

"Okay…" Teyla stacked another box on the one he already had. He moved out of the way before she could give him another, walking towards the Jumper quickly before almost dropping the heavy boxes on the floor.

Once back in Atlantis John helped unload the Jumper then headed off the see how the repairs to Larrin's ship were going. It looked the same on the outside but the inside of the ship had drastically changed since the last time he had been on it. It smelled worse for one, John supposed with thousands living people on board it wouldn't still have that new ship smell. He found Larrin looming over Rodney as he interfaced with the controls.

"Is everything alright?" John asked Rodney as he approached them.

"Yes, yes everything is alright." Rodney said quickly, "Will you please tell Larrin that I've fixed these things before, I don't need her to look over my shoulder."

John leaned over to Larrin, "He works better under pressure."

"Really, Should I hold a gun to him until it is done?" She smiled impishly.

"No she shouldn't!" Rodney shouted now from under the panel. He climbed back out and shooed everyone out of the room, "If there is an emergency use my private frequency."

The door closed and John looked at Larrin, "Where can I help?"

"Well, lets see, the hyper drive still needs to be repaired, life support is also not online. Before we were attacked we were trying to install some canons to the ship, most were lost but a few can still be salvaged. Stop me when you hear something you like." She began walking him through the ship, examining the work that was being done. Soon they entered and empty room that looked similar in shape to Sam's office, only it had a bed in the middle. "John while we were on our way to Atlantis I started to think. I'm not sure how I should say this."

John stood in the door way, not allowing it to close. He could see where this was going, "Larrin, I don't mean to be rude but…" he wasn't able to finish his thought. Larrin had captured his lips with hers. He started to pull her closer but his senses recovered enough for him to quickly push her away, "What do you want Larrin?."

"I want to he held, I want to forget all the lives that were lost just a few weeks ago, I want to forget the guilt. I want meaningless sex, John. To feel like I'm in control again, please John." She tried to kiss him again.

"Why me? Rodney would be more than happy to do it."

"I trust you John…and I have a reputation to protect." She smiled shyly.

"Just one night? Then you will leave like nothing happened between us. You will never speak about it, not even on your deathbed?" John crossed his arms thinking hard on what he should do.

"Agreed." She stepped closer to him.

"Tonight, my quarters." With that John walked out of the room. He wasn't quite sure why he was doing this. If Teyla found out, he didn't want to think about if Teyla found out. She should be on New Athos tonight, helping prepare more huts for the sudden increase in population, "I hope you can forgive me."

Larrin didn't disappoint, she even beat John to his room. He mentally locked his door and stood behind Larrin, reaching out and pulling her around to his kiss. She kissed him harder, closing his eyes he pressing himself to her. She deepened the kiss still, moving her body against his. As they moved back toward the bed their feet tangled and they fell onto the hard floor. Larrin began grabbing at John's shirt trying to pull it off without breaking the kiss. It began to rip but was taking to long. She abandoned it, pulling at his fly and pushing his pants down. John kept kissing her, kicking off his pants the rest of the way and fumbling with hers. Larrin pushed his hands away dealing with it herself. John's hand moved to her thigh as she pushed them down, sliding his fingers inside her.

"No." she gasped, moving his hand away and pulling him down inside her. John's eyes widened, as she moved against him. He thrust himself in and she grabbed his hips holding him still.

"Let me." She said breathlessly.

John shifted up and held himself as still as he could. He could tell she was really relishing in the control. Smiling every time he gasped or shuttered. She kept her eyes on him the entire time. When climax threatened she pulled back. John opened his eyes again and stared at her.

"Wait, just wait." She panted pulling him close and inhaling his scent. Suddenly she tightened around him, causing him to groan. "Now, please."

John let all of his control slip away. He bent his face and brought her to climax shortly after his own. He sank down on top of her for a minute before rolling over. She looked at him with appreciative eyes.

"Thank you Sheppard." She managed to say a bit hoarse.

"I'm going to clean up." John said sitting up.

"I'll be out in a bit, don't worry."

John stopped halfway to the bathroom, "Before you leave, answer one thing for me. Why were you giving me such nasty looks when you first arrived?"

"I was so angry that I was helpless to save most of my people. You're an easy target Sheppard, what can I say." She shrugged and began to pick her clothes off the floor, "Unlock the door for me will you?"

The door slid open, "I said unlock not open, Sheppard! I'm not dressed yet." Larrin turned around to close the door, "Who are you?"

--

"Sheppard!" Larrin called again, but John ignored her until he was finished with his shower and slowly dressed before opening the bathroom door.

"What the hell took you so long?"Larrin glared at him.

"I couldn't hear you. By the way I thought you were leaving." John looked over at the door, "Shit, Zalenka!"

John grabbed the scientist and closed to door as Larrin slid out. Paralyzed with shock John had to force the man into a chair.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

"…naked…" was all he could say.

"Zalenka snap out of it." John shook him roughly by his shoulders. "I know you've seen naked women before."

"Not like her, why was she naked anyway?"

"Uhh well…she was trying to seduce me…and well, I out smarted her and hid in the bathroom."

"Oh." Zalenka shook his head slowly, "You have a lot more self control than I do."

"Lets keep this between you and me for now okay? If it happens again we'll take it to Sam, alright?" John patted him on the back, "So what did you need me for?"

"The Marines you assigned to Larrin's ship are starting to get in the way. Could you relive a few of them?"

"I suppose, lets go take a look." John ushered Zalenka out of his room and down the hall. The marines were restless to say the least. John didn't blame them it was time for a shift change anyhow. Rodney was still under the same panel fiddling with cords when John walked by the room. "Did you break it?"

"No! Who told you that?" Rodney looked up sleep eyed.

"You should get some sleep McKay."

"In a few more hours. I've almost got life support working again."

John left the ship and crawled into bed. Hoping the coming day will be easy on him.

Rumors began to circulate a week later. John didn't know how to handle it. He threatened so people and laughed it off with others. Harvesting crops on New Athos would have been easier than keeping up with all these rumors. Zalenka swore he didn't tell, which made John rather cross. He shouldn't be this bothered by it he thought, they are only rumors after all.

John tried to pretend he didn't hear them or see the smug smile on Larrin's face when she walked near him.

"Do you think this is funny?" He asked her on the way to the cafeteria, "What am I supposed to do now? I'm a leader on this base, how are my men supposed to respect me now?"

"Are you sure that's what's bothering you. Respect? Or is it what someone else will think when word reaches their ears." Larrin smiled again.

"What? No. Well maybe my superiors…" John waved at some colleges passing by.

"You don't have to admit you're a cheater Sheppard if you don't want to."

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"A blind man could see the way you look at her; you actually think you are being sly?"

"I don't need this from you." John took his tray and sat down with Ronon.

"You better hope Larrin is gone before Teyla comes back." Ronon said between mouthfuls.


	2. Final part

"I'll threaten Rodney. Don't worry." John did just that and three of the ships major utilities were back online by the end of the day. John stayed with Rodney for the rest of the week. Constantly hounding him to speed up and move more scientists to this project. Soon Rodney grew tired of John's constant griping and complained to Sam.

"Sheppard," she called into the radio, "I need to see you in my office."

"On my way." John gave one last look at Rodney before leaving the ship. Upon arriving in her office she motioned for him to sit. John obeyed quietly.

"John you need to leave Rodney alone and attend to your own duties." Sam said sternly.

"Have you seen how much work he has accomplished with me there? That ship is just about ready to leave." John responded.

"John is this about those rumors?" Sam hadn't planned on bringing it up.

"No mam those are just rumors, but I do think they are clouding the minds of the people on Atlantis and the faster that woman leaves the better." John sat up straight, "We have more important things to worry about."

"My orders are still the same, leave Rodney alone." Sam dismissed him.

John wondered through the halls looking for things other than paperwork to do. Defeated he went to his office and began to work.

"I hear she'll be back in two days." Larrin stood in the doorway. "I think I might stick around until then."

"Fine." John continued his work.

Larrin did just that. Her ship was finished early on the second day, but she stuck around to see Teyla emerge from the wormhole. John greeted her as soon as she stepped through. Larrin watched as neither of them moved their mouths.

"What are they doing? Just staring at each other?" Larrin thought out loud.

"No, they can communicate with their minds…kind of" Sam informed, "It's very handy in battle."

"I bet it is." Larrin said watching the two depart from the gate room, "I guess it's time for me to leave. Thank you for your hospitality."

"Anytime. You are always welcome in Atlantis." Sam smiled and showed Larrin out of her office. Larrin walked down the hall to her ship where John and all the scientist that worked on the ship waited. Most wished her a safe travel back to where ever she came from. John held out his hand.

"It's called a handshake." He said stupidly.

"I know what it is." Larrin shot back, "You're not going to tell her are you?"

"I'll deny it to my grave." John whispered.

"Be careful John Sheppard." Larrin shook his hand and got in the ship. It successfully took off into the sky. John hoped it would be the last time.


End file.
